La famille, la vraie
by Nane2Bru
Summary: Si on savait ce qui nous attendait, ce que ça nous coûterait, le referions-nous? Si on pouvait choisir notre famille, plutôt que de naître dedans, la choisirions-nous? Bella et Edward ont-ils eu le choix? Et les autres?


_Il y a des moments dans la vie où rien n'est facile et j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal... L'idée de cet OS m'est venu suite à la perte d'un proche. Et si c'était à refaire et si on pouvait changer les choses... est-ce qu'on referait la même chose les mêmes erreurs sachant ce que ça a coûté? Sachant ce qu'on a à gagner?_

_Il faut clore certaines choses pour avancer et surtout accepter qu'on ne peut refaire le passé mais s'en servir comme d'un tremplin et l'assumer._

_Alors à mon Tigrou qui parfois rame plus que tout car sans perfection le monde est moins beau, mais regarde-toi... imparfaite au possible et belle comme le jour mdrrrr._

_Tout le monde mérite le bonheur, parfois il faut savoir le prendre et ne pas le lâcher, parce qu'une fois passé, il peut mettre du temps à revenir._

_A ma Plumette qui désespère de voir son colis arriver, vu que je passe mon temps entre du polystyrène du placo des cercueils et à écrire, je te souhaite tous les bonheurs possible pour 2014 tu as de beaux projets, qu'ils se réalisent._

_A vous toutes, je vous souhaite une belle année 2014, riche en émotions heureuses, courage et sourire, santé et bonheur._

_Voilà j'espère m'être vidée la tête afin de reprendre la correction du chapitre des 2 anges... il me manque parfois du courage pour y arriver._

_Bonne lecture, Nane._

_A tous ceux du mois de Mars qui me manquent..._

**A La Famille, La Vraie.**

_Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper,_

_Si vous recevez, ou plutôt lisez, ces quelques mots c'est que je serai enfin, pour toujours, avec celui que j'aime plus que tout._

_Vous devez vous demander ce qu'il nous arrive pour que je donne des nouvelles plus de dix après notre dernière rencontre._

_Que du banal pour nous en fait._

_Comme nous l'a si bien dit Alice il y a bien longtemps : " vu notre métier, avoir des enfants serait égoïste". Nous avions des neveux et nièces, ça aurait dû nous suffire._

_Mais avec le temps, ça n'a pas suffit, vos enfants sont partis, ils n'avaient que faire d'un oncle et d'une tante partis au bout du monde aider des enfants et des parents qui en avaient besoin._

_Faute d'une famille ici, nous nous en sommes fabriquées une là-bas, dans ces pays de sable, de cailloux, de chaleur et de sourires gratuits, dans ces pays où, une main tendue vaut presqu'un verre d'eau._

_Nous avons été parents de dizaines d'enfants, nous en avons vu naître et nous en avons vu partir beaucoup. Et nous avons eu la chance de devenir grands-parents aussi. Cette famille vous est étrangère, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne vous a jamais intéressée._

_Malheureusement cette belle vie avait un prix, nous le savions et nous sommes tombés malades, enfin j'allais dire surtout Edward, mais ce serait mentir._

_Votre frère a été soigné, rapatrié même. Mais cette maladie a été la plus forte et elle a gagné._

_Nous le savions tous les deux, il a compris dans notre dernier regard, nos derniers mots que moi aussi j'étais malade mais que je ne m'étais pas faite soigner, pour rester avec lui et surtout ne pas rester mais le suivre._

_Si tout est juste... Cela fait quelques semaines que c'est ainsi, que vous êtes débarrassés de nous et que nous avons liquidé nos affaires, nos avocats et amis ont tout géré._

_Je vous souhaite le meilleur dans vos vies._

_Bella, l'épouse de votre frère et beau-frère._

_PS : Parce que, malgré tout ce qui a été fait ou pas, vous avez le droit de savoir._

Bella soupira en posant son crayon et regarda Edward qui dormait. Il le faisait de plus en plus souvent en ce moment. Cela voulait dire que la maladie avançait, simplement.

Elle l'observa, tranquillement et sans difficulté, elle vit au delà de la maladie.

Elle le revit pour la première fois, beau, mystérieux et hautain. Elle se rappela leurs premiers mots échangés :

_Flash-back_

_-Prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, tu m'intéresses pas alors arrête de me toucher!_

_-Connard, j'étais en train de tomber à cause de l'autre greluche qui ressemble à Bob l'éponge à chaque fois que tu passes!_

_-Désolé, je te prie de m'excuser... dit-il penaud._

_-D'être aussi con? Je vais voir... Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Monsieur-je-me-la-pète-personne-n'est-assez-bien-pour-moi s'excuse... de se comporter comme un abruti._

_-A ce point? demanda Edward éberlué de son audace._

_-Que tu es con ou que tu snobes les autres? demanda Bella du tac au tac._

_-Les deux? suggéra le jeune homme avec un petit sourire._

_-Tu snobes tout le monde presque tout le temps, ça c'est sûr... Après tu es con quand tu laisses ces pauvres filles baver sans espoir, et tu es le roi des abrutis quand tu me sautes à la gorge quand une de tes groupies qui te regarde plutôt que regarder où elle met les pieds, me fait tomber sur toi. Surtout que franchement... y'a pas de quoi baver!_

_-Hein?_

_-Viens je te paie un café pour consoler ton ego, dit Bella en partant d'un éclat de rire, tes derniers neurones sont partis se cacher devant l'absence de mes compliments. Tu le veux comment ton café?_

_-Euh..._

_-Ok, viens... Je te prends la main, mais c'est juste pour t'aider, d'accord, je ne revendique rien._

_-D'accord..._

_-Et bien si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de ne pas baver sur ton passage pour te perdre... Deux cafés noirs, s'il vous plaît... euh non, mon amoureux ne prendra pas de sucre ni de lait, il est assez sucré comme ça et le lait ça gâche le goût... du café, pas de mon amoureux, oui j'avais bien compris et ce sera à emporter! Merci!_

_Après avoir payé et fuit la caissière trop sympathique, elle sortit, sans savoir lâché la main d'Edward, et avec les deux cafés. Elle leur trouva un coin où s'adosser, elle se tourna, donna le café à Edward qui la regarda avant de subitement l'embrasser._

_Mais pas ce baiser facile, petit joueur, non, non, celui qui vous fait tomber vos chaussettes, celui qui fait que vous vous plantez la brosse du mascara dans l'œil sans hurler, celui qui fait que vous seriez capable de sortir sans votre jeans le matin, celui que vous rendez parce que, bon sang un baiser donné par le type qui vous fait rêver depuis des mois, dont l'haleine n'est pas fécale, qui embrasse sans appareil dentaire et qui en plus vous fait améliorer votre record d'apnée, juste comme ça..._

_Bref..._

Bella sourit en repensant au goût du café froid et quand son regard se focalisa sur lui, elle fut surprise de voir ses beaux yeux qui la regardaient.

-A quoi pensais-tu pour sourire comme ça?

-A notre rencontre, nos premiers mots et notre premier baiser...

-Ah... forcément... mon premier moment de gloire avec toi, rit doucement son époux.

-Hey... ne critique pas, ce n'était vraiment pas mal...

-C'est vrai je le reconnais... Mais j'en ai eu d'autres...

-Aussi, rit Bella.

-Tu te souviens de notre soirée après notre bac?

-Tu veux dire celle où tes frères et sœurs ont découvert avec horreur qu'on couchait ensemble, qu'on allait dans la même fac et surtout dans la même spécialité?

-J'avoue que si mes parents n'étaient pas intervenus, je ne sais pas si on aurait fait médecine...

-Mais si, on serait juste allé à la morgue direct, sans passer par les amphis, rit Bella.

-C'est vrai... et ça aurait été dommage de rater ta demande, sourit le malade.

-Quoi ? Elle était très bien ma demande!

-Bella... A cause de toi, après ce jour, à chaque fois qu'une collègue ou qu'une femme m'abordait c'est limite si elle ne me prenait pas pour un débile... Et tu montes un plan comme personne.

-D'accord, je le reconnais, tu passais pour un débile, mais tu étais pour moi...

-C'est vrai, rien que pour toi, dit Edward en fermant les yeux après lui avoir pris la main.

Il repensa à cette journée.

_Elle n'avait pas si mal commencé, un câlin très... câlin, de Bella._

_Un seul petit déjeuner pour deux._

_Un appel bizarre de son père pour Bella mais sans lui parler, à lui son fils._

_Mais un baiser de Bella et il avait déjà oublié._

_Et puis Bella lui avait rappelé qu'ils avaient cette soirée avec tous leurs potes et quelques professeurs en amphi vers 21 heures. Ils avaient peu de cours ensemble ce jour-là, mais surtout ils ne pourraient pas rentrer se changer, donc ils devaient partir sapés comme des Milords._

_Bella avait une robe très sage mais très courte, enfin elle pouvait s'assoir sans rien dévoiler au monde, pas de décolleté pour affoler la gente masculine, des chaussures à talons, (à faire baver), et il bavait. Mais lui n'était pas mal non plus, son costume Hugo Boss, une chemise blanche ouverte avec boutons de manchette et ses belles chaussures. Le sourire gourmand de sa belle lui avait prouvé qu'elle appréciait autant sa tenue que lui la sienne._

_Elle l'avait pris par la taille pour l'embrasser et lui avait soufflé dans l'oreille :_

_-Pas sûr qu'on reste à cette soirée avec toi habillé de cette façon..._

_-Parce que tu crois que savoir que tu vas en cours vêtue ainsi est supportable?_

_-Non mais nous n'avons pas le choix, sourit Bella. Allez on file sinon on ne mettra pas les pieds là-bas et c'est le dernier jour de cours avant les concours et notre internat._

_-Je sais. Mais quoiqu'il arrive c'est la même ville, le même hôpital..._

_-Edward je veux être pédiatre..._

_-Et moi chirurgien pédiatrique je sais... mais tu as les moyens de faire chirurgien!_

_-Tu veux dire, en dehors de mon aversion pour le sang, rit Bella en lui prenant la main pour sortir de leur appart._

_-C'est vrai... c'est un souci, soupira le jeune homme._

_-Tu crois? En chirurgie j'ai un doute, ricana sa compagne._

_-D'accord, d'accord... pas de chirurgie pour toi. C'est dommage, je travaillerai bien en binôme avec toi._

_-C'est ça que tu veux?_

_-Et bien, oui travailler, vivre avec toi, nous marier aussi et.. et... et avoir des enfants... je ne sais pas dans quel ordre mais oui... pas toi?_

_-Moi? Si bien sûr mais on n'en a pas beaucoup parlé c'est pour ça..._

_-Et bien on en parle ce soir si tu veux..._

_-D'accord ce soir..._

_Cela mit fin à leur discussion et Bella poursuivit son chemin vers ses derniers cours, tout en pensant à l'idée de travailler avec Edward... Le sang la révulsait, mais plus au point de faire un malaise, au contraire, elle avait appris à faire avec... et travailler au bloc avec lui... avec des enfants... Plus les images se bousculaient dans sa tête, plus l'idée faisait plus que lui plaire. Le SMS qu'Edward reçut sur son téléphone le confirma :_

_**OK POUR LA CHIR PED AVEC TOI OU CHIR CARDIO PED XX**_

_-YES! cria Edward dans le couloir, faisant retourner toutes les têtes autour de lui._

_C'est à ce moment là que débuta son infernale journée. Une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas s'approcha de lui, ouvrit son chemisier, malgré ses gestes frénétiques pour l'en empêcher et lui demanda:_

_-Veux-tu m'épouser?_

_-Non mais ça va pas? Vous n'êtes pas bien? Avec vous sûrement pas, j'ai déjà trouvé celle à qui je dirais oui! Et rhabillez vous, s'il vous plaît._

_-D'accord, bonne journée, dit-elle en tournant des talons._

_Bien évidemment, il se fit siffler par ses camarades, ils ne manquèrent pas de le chambrer sur la tête qu'il avait fait, et c'est les joues rouges qu'il poursuivit son chemin. Il envoya un message à Bella pour lui expliquer ce qu'il avait vécu mais elle ne répondit pas, prise par ses cours, enfin c'est ce qu'il supposait. Et sa journée continua ainsi, chaque fille qu'il croisait, le demandait en mariage d'une façon plus ou moins farfelue ou romantique. Sa réaction était de plus en plus tendue mais correcte, identique à celle du matin. Et ses camarades le chambraient de plus en plus. Irrité et fatigué, sans nouvelle de Bella depuis le matin, il était presque 21 heures quand il se rendit à l'amphi, qui était vide et chose anormale, sans lumière. Seule, la veilleuse de la sortie de secours donnait une lumière particulière à la salle. Puis elle s'éteignit et une petite veilleuse blanche s'alluma. Edward allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre, ou plutôt un enchaînement de plusieurs voix :_

_-Edward, tu as vécu, grâce à nous, que tu ne connais pas, et à une personne que tu connais très bien, une journée spéciale._

_-Mais c'est quoi cette connerie, encore?_

_-Pour cela, il te suffit juste d'écouter la suite de ce message._

_-D'accord, j'écoute, de toute façon je suis tout seul ici, dit le jeune homme excédé en s'asseyant sur une table._

_Mais la voix le fit sursauter :_

_-Edward... la première fois qu'on s'est parlé, on a parlé de bave... pas la tienne, mais celle qui sortait de la bouche de toute les filles qui te croisaient. Depuis le problème c'est calmé._

_Aujourd'hui... toutes ces filles qui t'ont rendu fou, n'avaient qu'un but, t'amener ici pour répondre à une question, la mienne..._

_La lumière s'intensifia sur l'estrade du professeur et Edward découvrit sa compagne dans une superbe robe de soirée, courte, bleue nuit, bustier... Il se leva et commença à descendre les escaliers pour la rejoindre quand elle reprit son monologue :_

_-Je sais qu'on en pas parlé, enfin si rapidement ce matin... Mais en étant tous les deux au même endroit, en vivant ensemble... Tu es la personne la moins hautaine et la plus généreuse que je connaisse, tu fais passer les autres, surtout moi je dirai, avant toi. Avant de te connaître, je ne buvais jamais de café, surtout pas noir et sans sucre, depuis je ne peux pas m'en passer. Et je ne le regrette jamais. Chaque matin, je bave devant toi au réveil, tes yeux gonflés de sommeil, tes joues piquantes de ta barbe naissante et ta moue de "j'ai-besoin-de-prendre-une-douche-avant-que-le-monde-me-tombe-dessus". Alors je sais que ce n'est pas conventionnel, mais entre nous..._

_-Rien n'est conventionnel dans notre couple... souffla Edward à ses côtés._

_-Non... Alors je ne vais pas me mettre à genou devant toi, mais Edward Anthony Cullen, veux-tu que nous nous marions et faire ainsi de nous le couple le plus fou de ce moment et j'espère le plus heureux aussi? demanda Bella en levant les yeux vers lui et en ouvrant un écrin._

_-Oui... bien sûr... mais..._

_A court de mots, il la prit dans ces bras et la serra fort, la tête nichée dans son cou. Puis il se redressa et regarda l'écrin :_

_-Tu nous as acheté quoi?_

_-Vu qu'on n'a pas droit aux bijoux au niveau des mains alors j'ai opté pour une chaîne avec..._

_-Deux petites alliances avec ton B et mon E entrecroisés, finit Edward. C'est juste magnifique._

_-Merci._

_-Non c'est moi qui te remercie... Tu me la mets s'il te plaît? Je te passe la tienne après._

_Une fois fait, il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec des yeux brillants puis ils se durcirent un peu, avant de s'illuminer de compréhension :_

_-Attends un peu... Ma journée... Ton absence... Les filles... C'était toi!_

_Et avant même que Bella puisse répondre, mais elle sourit validant sa théorie, l'amphi se remplit de leurs camarades et de toutes les filles qu'il avait pu croiser dans les couloirs, ainsi que de plusieurs professeurs. Il y eut beaucoup de rires, quelques larmes, quand ils reçurent un message de félicitations d'Esmée et Carlisle._

-Tu as raison, dit Edward en revenant au présent, ce jour-là était unique.

-Tout comme notre parcours, en final être deux chirurgiens pédiatrique et cardio pédiatrique ce n'est pas mal.

-Effectivement, ce n'est pas mal... Dommage que ma famille, enfin pas mes frères sœurs et compagnie, n'ait pas pensé la même chose. Parce que j'aurai aimé qu'ils soient présents à notre mariage.

-Mais être amenée devant l'autel par ton père c'était très bien. Tes parents étaient là.

-C'est vrai, ils ont toujours été là. Mais maman est partie... et puis papa l'a rejoint peu de temps après...

-Ils s'aimaient trop pour rester séparés longtemps.

-Mais ils étaient là au départ de notre première mission.

-Et comme on ne rentrait pas...

-Ils sont venus nous voir en Afrique, et ils ont compris qu'on ne reviendrait pas, que notre vie était là-bas. Et ils nous ont aimés pour ça. C'est dommage qu'Alice ait tout gâché à notre retour.

-Je crois qu'elle a exprimé sa peur.

-Bella, elle t'a hurlé dessus comme une possédée.

-Belle définition de ta sœur, sourit Bella en y repensant.

_Avec Edward, on venait de rentrer de notre première mission avec Médecins sans frontière, on était passé chez des amis pour se doucher et se changer. L'idée de venir rendre visite aux parents d'Edward en treillis crème aurait fait sensation mais ils méritaient mieux. Alors rapidement on avait acheté un jeans, une chemise, un pull et un blouson, ainsi qu'une paire de converse pour moi et des boots pour lui et on avait filé le plus rapidement qui soit._

_Depuis cinq ans et notre départ, nous n'avions eu que peu de nouvelles de Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper. Les deux premiers étaient dans le marketing, Jasper, avocat et Alice sa secrétaire. (Au moins il pouvait, sans crainte coucher avec sa secrétaire, avais-je pensé en l'apprenant)_

_Et après le bonheur des retrouvailles avec Esmée et Carlisle, quelle ne fut pas notre surprise de nous trouver face à face avec eux. Emmett et Rosalie avaient deux enfants de 4 et 2 ans. Alice portait son dernier, vieux de 4 mois alors que Jasper tenaient difficilement les deux autres de 5 et 3 ans._

_C'est Alice qui lança les hostilités._

_-Qui voilà... sans responsabilité et sans devoir, les mains dans les poches... Une tempête de sable vous a balancés ici ou quoi?_

_-Bonjour à toi Alice, Emmett, Rosalie Jasper... dit Edward tendu._

_-Tu as tout compris, Alice, mais si on avait su, on aurait attendu la prochaine, ne put s'empêcher de dire Bella, ce qui ne plut pas à Rosalie bien évidemment._

_-Dis tu te crois où là? Vous débarquez la bouche en cœur à une heure de l'après-midi, les gosses ont faim, mais vous ne savez pas ce que c'est vu que vous n'en avez pas..._

_-Rose, heureusement qu'ils n'en ont pas, vu le travail qu'ils font, qu'est ce qu'ils feraient de leurs gosses dans la poussière et la chaleur, et puis de toute façon, ce serait égoïste de leur part, conclut-elle._

_-Bien maintenant que ça c'est fait, coupa Edward. Emmett, Jasper un commentaire à ajouter? Non?... Ça m'arrange. Maman, je me réjouis de pouvoir manger ta cuisine, avec Bella ça fait trois jours qu'on ne pense qu'à ça, sourit son fils._

_-Pourquoi? demanda Sam, l'aîné d'Emmett._

_-Parce que dans le pays où on était avec Edward, la nourriture est différente, ça ressemble de la bouillie, il n'y a pas beaucoup de légumes._

_-J'aime pas les légumes, et la bouillie de Leah ma petite soeur, ben ça pue. Mais j'aime bien la viande. Tu en avais?_

_-Pas beaucoup, il faut être riche pour en manger là-bas..._

_-De l'autre côté de l'eau..._

_-Mange Sam, ça va être froid!_

_-Oui maman..._

_-Je te montrerai sur le globe après le repas, proposa Carlisle._

_-Papa ne les encourage pas, s'il te plaît, déclara Alice._

_-Situer des pays sur un globe, ce n'est pas les encourager c'est les ouvrir au monde et non rester dans ta bulle comme vous le faites avec vos voyages de luxe dans des croisières qui nourriraient presque tous ces gens sans le sous, claqua Esmée. Maintenant, vous êtes tous invités sous notre toit. Si la présence, trop rare, de mon fils Edward et de Bella, sa femme, vous dérange, je vous en prie vous connaissez le chemin pour sortir. Mais merci de fermer la porte derrière vous. Autrement, je vous prierai de vous taire, j'ai envie de les entendre parler de tous les animaux, paysages et personnes fabuleuses qu'ils ont croisées, n'est ce pas Carlisle?_

_-Tout à fait ma chérie._

_-Mais maman..._

_-Alice, tu peux prendre tes enfants et ton mari et rentrer chez toi... Cuisiner avec trois enfants ce n'est pas compliqué, je l'ai fait, demande à Jasper, il le fait tout le temps vu que c'est toujours à ces moments-là que tu te refais une manucure ou que tu prends ton bain. Bien, maintenant que c'est dit... Alors Edward, Bella..._

_Et ainsi se poursuivit le repas, rempli de questions des enfants sur tous les animaux qu'on avait pu rencontrer. A mon souvenir, c'était une des dernières fois où on les avait revus. Les enfants profitaient de chaque séjour chez leurs grands-parents pour avoir de nos nouvelles, savoir où nous étions. Et puis le temps avait fait son œuvre, et leurs parents aussi, ils nous avaient oubliés aussi, partis trop loin, trop longtemps. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'on pensait. Rien ne nous attendait dans notre pays alors nous y rentrions de moins en moins, juste le temps de refaire la valise, racheter quelques nécessaires, acheter quelques cadeaux, voir nos rares amis, devenu avocats aussi, et ils géraient notre patrimoine, et nous repartions. La vie avait donné raison à Alice. Malgré tous nos essais, je n'avais jamais pu porter et mettre au monde nos propres enfants. Le travail, le don de soi avaient cette capacité à tout faire oublier mais cette douleur revenait dans les nuits d'insomnies ou de garde. Heureusement dans ce métier fabuleux, il y a toujours contact merveilleux avec les autres et nous y avons puisé la force d'avancer. Nous étions devenus des parents de substitution pour certains._

-Tu te rappelles de notre première rencontre avec Josepha? demanda Bella en revenant dans le temps présent.

-Et comment... et celle avec Séraphina...

-Et celle de Nelson...

-Ils vont comment tous les trois?

-Ils ne devraient pas tarder venir nous voir Edward, ils sont rentrés depuis un bout de temps... ils ont demandé un congé le temps que tu te remettes.

-Bella...

-S'il te plaît, Edward.

-Tu ne veux pas parler d'eux maintenant?

-Non je préférerai qu'on parle d'eux avec eux justement...

-D'accord, mais reconnais que cette grande fille de huit ans avec ses nattes nous avait subjugués. Et elle ne nous a plus lâchés depuis ce jour.

-C'est vrai je l'avais même retrouvée dans ma valise qu'elle avait vidée un jour car elle voulait venir avec nous, alors que ce n'était possible vu qu'elle n'avait pas de papiers à elle.

-C'est elle qui a trouvé Séraphine dans un fossé alors qu'elle jouait avec Nelson, c'était un nouveau-né, elle a eu de la chance.

-C'est vrai... ils avaient désobéi à nos consignes... se rappela Bella.

-Leur meilleur tour était de nous faire croire qu'ils ne nous comprenaient pas, qu'ils ne parlaient pas notre langue... rit Edward.

-Nelson, c'est son papa qui te l'a donné... Il était malade et incapable de s'occuper de lui alors qu'il avait presque 4 ans je crois...

-Oui... je suis fatigué, tu as des photos d'eux?

-Oui, attends je les cherche.

Bella en se levant ne put cacher une grimace de douleur et de fatigue, elle avait beau limiter ses déplacements devant Edward, elle ne pouvait pas tout cacher.

-Bella? demanda Edward inquiet. Tu vas bien?

-Oui, oui bien sûr!

-Tu as répondu trop vite! Dis-moi la vérité, gronda son époux.

-D'accord, mais tu vas te fâcher...

-Bella...

-Je suis malade, comme toi Edward, avoua Bella en baissant les yeux.

-Pourquoi...

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit? Parce que je ne veux pas rester sans toi, tu le sais que tu arrives au bout de ton chemin, nous sommes médecins tous les deux, nous le savons.

-Mais les enfants?

-Ils le savent aussi... Ils sont médecins aussi, enfin Josepha et Nelson, mais Séraphine va être infirmière, elle a compris. On a tout réglé avec Angela et Ben, ils ne risquent rien.

-Je suis fatigué Bella...

-Je sais...

-Jusqu'au bout j'aurai espéré les voir venir et demander pardon de ne pas m'avoir accepté de ne pas t'avoir acceptée... Tu n'es pas fatiguée toi aussi?

-Si, je suis épuisée, Edward, de tous ces combats inégaux, d'avoir protégé ceux qu'on aime de ceux qui les aiment moins ou pas.

-Mais je suis avec toi... depuis le début, n'est ce pas le plus important?

-Nous sommes ensemble depuis le début et rien n'est plus important!

-Rejoins-moi dans le lit, s'il te plaît...

Bella ôta ses chaussures et s'allongea dans les bras d'Edward, dans la position qu'ils préféraient. Et pour la dernière fois, elle s'endormit à sa place, apaisée dans ses bras, tout comme lui.

Elle avait auparavant débranché les machines et les médecins les laissèrent tranquilles toute la nuit.

C'est au matin que Josepha, Séraphina et Nelson Cullen découvrirent leurs parents unis comme ils l'avaient toujours été.

Ça aurait été un jour de tristesse pour beaucoup mais loin d'être de l'allégresse, ils organisèrent la cérémonie, postèrent les courriers nécessaires et firent leurs bagages le cœur lourd. Rien ne les retenait ici, ils repartaient poursuivre le travail de leurs parents, porteur d'espoir et de sourire pour des enfants, des adultes et des anciens qui n'en avaient plus.

_* Quelque part ailleurs mais pas si loin*_

Au bout de ces courriers postés, ceux écrits par Bella, et postés par ses enfants, il y avait des boîtes aux lettres, et à côté de ces boîtes se tenaient deux couples, toujours unis mais seuls dans leur monde surfait.

Ils avaient dû apprendre à se prendre en charge, Esmée partie, finis les repas le weekend, Carlisle n'avait pas survécu assez longtemps à son épouse pour poursuivre...

Ils se tenaient donc côte à côte, surpris de recevoir un courrier pareil.

C'est Alice qui décacheta et qui lut à haute voix.

Quand ils eurent fini de lire et relire cette lettre, Alice prit d'une main tremblante le CD qui accompagnait le courrier et l'inséra dans le lecteur et alluma l'écran de TV. Devant eux apparurent, trois jeunes personnes.

Alice semblait vouloir toucher l'écran et puis ils se présentèrent :

-Je suis Josepha Esmée Cullen, j'ai 27 ans, Edward et Bella m'ont recueillie quand j'en avais 8, quelque part au Nigéria. Je ne suis devenue leur fille officiellement qu'à onze ans. Je suis chirurgienne pédiatrique et je pars en mission poursuivre l'œuvre de Baba et Yaye.

-Je suis Nelson Carlisle Cullen, j'ai 25 ans, Edward et Bella m'ont recueilli quand j'en avais 8 aussi, mais mon père m'avait confié à eux quand j'en avais juste 4 car il était malade et seul, et c'était au Sénégal. Je suis leur fils depuis que j'ai neuf ans. Je suis pédiatre et je pars avec Josepha en mission.

-Je suis Seraphina Alice Cullen, Josepha et Nelson m'ont trouvée dans un fossé le jour de ma naissance en Afrique du Sud, Baba et Yaye sont depuis toujours mes vrais parents. Je pars avec Nelson et Josepha car ce sont eux ma famille maintenant, je serais infirmière en Afrique ou ailleurs pour continuer leur travail. Sans eux, je ne vous parlerai pas, sans eux, des centaines d'enfants ne seraient plus. Alors oui, il y en aura toujours qui viendront aider les pauvres petits africains... Mais eux l'ont fait, et du haut de mes 16 ans, âge adulte de ma culture et de nos pays, je pense sincèrement que vous ne les avaient jamais mérités. Ouma et Oupa l'avaient remarqué et à chacune de leurs visites, ils nous régalaient de vos vies. Je sais que vos enfants sont grands, j'espère qu'ils n'auront pas peur de sortir de leur pays et de découvrir la richesse qui les entoure, parfois au coin de leur rue. Nous la pauvreté, elle était dans nos maisons, pas dans le quartier ou dans la ville d'à côté.

-Si vous regardez toujours, reprit Josepha, on vous a préparé une série de photos et de petits films pour vous faire connaître notre vie, et surtout celles de Baba et Yaye.

-Ça suffit ce cirque, râla Rosalie.

-Tais-toi! Claqua Emmett. Laisse moi regarder! Si ça ne te plaît pas, il y a un nouveau salon de manucure en ville, prend ma carte et vas-y...

Sur l'écran, la vie de Bella et Edward défilait. Des photos d'internat, de révision en examens, de courses-poursuite en fauteuils ou en brancard aux urgences dans les temps creux, des yeux rouges à cause des nuits trop longues sans sommeil ou de la perte d'un patient, une photo de leur mariage en très petit comité, la joie de la réussite des examens, et puis le départ, leur premier avec Esmée et Carlisle, présents, de l'émotion, des scènes de vie de tous les jours : blocs de chirurgie de fortune, petits miraculeux et ceux sans la même fortune, la fatigue visible sur tous les visages, des sourires édentés et de l'espoir devant les mains tendues. Le premier retour aussi et les mots durs d'Alice enregistrés par Esmée, pas pour la coincer mais juste pour pouvoir se repasser ces moments quand ils repartiront sur une autre mission. Mission qu'ils accepteront la semaine d'après et encore une absence de 5 ans. Mais là, ce sont les larmes de Bella à l'annonce de son incapacité à avoir des enfants, les enfants d'Edward, son impression d'être égoïste, la descente aux enfers de cette femme si forte et si douce, son renfermement, et la découverte de Josepha : le début de la renaissance de Bella et Edward. De nouveau des rires, puis l'arrivée de

Nelson définitive, la vision de cette famille en création, des actions de toutes ces personnes, belles et généreuses, qui n'attendaient rien de toute cette population juste qu'elle leur fasse confiance. L'arrivée de Seraphina bouleversa tout. Pour la première fois, Bella s'occupa de cette enfant si petite, quelques photos prises d'elle la nuit par Edward, ou lui dormant avec sa fille dans les bras.

Les premiers pas et les sourires et le premier retour sans eux, les larmes du départ et une photo :

Celle des certificats d'adoption pour les trois qui faisaient d'eux des Cullen et surtout les enfants de Bella et Edward. Le retour en fanfare à la maison sur cet autre continent, puis les retours tristes ici pour les décès d'Esmée et de Carlisle représentés par cette photo de cette pierre où leurs deux noms sont figés. Les photos s'enchaînent plus rapidement avec les départs pour les écoles, les universités et le retour définitif d'Edward et Bella, la maladie de ces derniers, le dernier film, dernières bougies soufflées de Seraphina, seize ans. Et une plaque avec leurs deux noms.

Alice était incapable de contenir ses larmes mais quand apparut un dessin de Josepha représenta toute la famille Cullen, ceux d'ici et ceux de là-bas, elle ne put retenir ses sanglots. Emmett laissa échapper un "Merde, quel con!"

Il y eu un silence et la voix de Seraphina se fit entendre :

-Nous décollons le 20 mai à 11 heures.

-Quoiqu'il arrive portez-vous bien... ajouta Nelson

-Hey les cousins, ne faites pas trop de sorties et de bêtises sans nous, conclut Josepha.

-Parce que, oui, nous nous sommes déjà vu, dirent-ils en cœur alors qu'une photo d'eux cinq se figeait à l'écran.

Rosalie se tourna et découvrit les cinq cousins côté à côte:

-Ça fait longtemps que vous nous mentez?

-Je serai toi maman, je m'interrogerai plutôt sur " pourquoi tes enfants et les neveux et nièces n'ont jamais vu Tanta et Nidiaye"? demanda Sam en colère

-C'est comme ça que vous les appelez? demanda Emmett surpris.

-Oui, depuis tout petit. Des enfants les ont surnommés comme ça et c'est resté et on savait avec Ouma et Oupa que vous ne trouveriez jamais de qui on parlait, répliqua Leah leur fille.

-Donc tout le monde connaissait l'existence de... ceux-là? répliqua Rosalie.

-Cela ne fait pas si longtemps... enfin pas dix ans non plus... Raph cela fait juste deux ans qu'on la connaît. Elle était protégée par Jo et Nel...

-Et vous Seth, Benjamin et Jane?

-Cela fait plus longtemps que je connais Raph... elle a joué un jour avec l'ordinateur de Bella ou plutôt Tanta et comme je travaillais dans le bureau de Oupa... j'ai accepté la communication skype et je l'ai découverte. Elle m'a appelé par mon prénom de suite, en fait elle nous connaissait tous.

Elle devait avoir 6 ans maximum c'était peu de temps avant que Ouma et Oupa partent. Depuis j'ai toujours gardé le contact avec elle. C'est elle qui m'a dit que Baba était malade, et sûrement Yaye aussi, mais qu'elle le cachait pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

-Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés? demanda Alice, surprise de voir son fils si renfermé d'habitude, parler avec animation de quelqu'un.

-Jamais, c'est un peu le sujet tabou, ils ont peur de nous voir en tout cas Raph a peur.

-Mais pas Nel et Jo, rit Jane. On a déjà bu un café ensemble mais y'a pas longtemps. Ils sont drôles et ont plein de choses à raconter sur leur vie en Afrique, ils ont vu tant de pays, de choses, d'animaux et vu tant d'horreurs aussi.

-Ils ne vous ont pas tout raconté quand même? S'inquiéta Rosalie.

-Pas besoin, cingla Benjamin il suffit de voir leurs regards s'éteindre juste une fraction de seconde et ça suffit pour comprendre.

-Papa tu ne dit rien..., s'inquiéta Seth le plus jeune de tous

-Vous allez y aller à leur départ n'est ce pas? répondit Jasper.

-Bien sûr.

-C'est bien! conclut-il en se levant et en sortant sans un mot de plus.

-Papa, dit Sam.

-Jasper était le meilleur ami d'Edward à l'école, il a connu Alice comme ça, grâce à Edward... On est juste trop con... On est passé à côté de tant de choses, soupira son grand frère.

-Tu crois que les enfants ont de quoi vivre, S'inquiéta Alice mais Jasper l'interrompit.

-Oui, je sais que Ben et Angela gèrent les fonds et les biens des enfants. Ce sont eux qui le font depuis leur départ.

-Et tu le sais comment? demanda Rose sèchement.

-Parce que, depuis le début, j'ai cherché à savoir s'ils étaient dans le besoin ou pas, j'ai cherché à savoir s'ils avaient de quoi vivre. Leurs amis et avocats les ont protégés et bien conseillés, je n'avais accès qu'aux informations publiques mais je savais que ça allait. J'ai su qu'ils étaient rentrés mais pas la raison, je ne savais pas... bref... Josepha, Nelson et Seraphina ne sont pas dans le besoin, les papiers les protègent de nous, c'est à dire qu'on ne peut revendiquer aucun de leur bien ou leur argent, de même qu'ils ne peuvent pas revendiquer quoique ce soit chez nous, si jamais l'idée leur venait, ce dont je doute vu le peu d'estime qu'ils ont de nous, à raison.

-Tu... tu savais pour mon frère et tu n'as rien dit... murmura Alice.

-Je savais quoi, Alice, qu'il était malade? Non je ne le savais pas, sinon j'aurai été à son chevet lui demandé pardon pour mon attitude et mon égoïsme.

-Tu te serais excusé? S'étonna Rose.

-Oui Rosalie, car je pense qu'il a eu raison de vivre sa vie, son métier, avec la femme qu'il aimait, il n'a jamais abandonné sans se battre, au lieu de s'asseoir et de pleurer sur le fait qu'on n'apprécie pas sa petite amie alors qu'elle était tout pour lui, il a fait d'elle sa vie. Il s'est construit une famille de cœur. Je suis sûr que si tu vas là-bas, beaucoup d'enfants doivent s'appeler comme eux. Alors oui, Rosalie, je me serais excusé, même si ça voulait dire que tu ne me parles plus. Au moins je pourrais me regarder dans une glace le matin en me rasant! Je suis désolé, Alice, si tu crois que je te cachais quelque chose, mais en fait, je n'en savais pas plus que si tu regardes aujourd'hui sur internet.

-Non, je croyais juste que tu ne voulais plus le voir... J'espérais quelque part le voir revenir avec les années mais Bella a raison... J'ai été méchante avec elle, sans savoir et sans raison. Simplement par jalousie. Je trouvais qu'elle avait de la chance de partir sans enfant et que c'était par choix, et non par... fatalité.

-Alice, dit Emmett, je veux connaître mes neveux, je veux les voir, je veux qu'ils me parlent encore d'eux et punaise ils ont fait tant de travail... Je travaille avec quelques architectes peut être qu'avec l'école on peut organiser des rénovations dans l'esprit des villages, les aider à fabriquer plus pour terminer et renforcer certaines choses en fonction des besoins.

-Tu te rends compte qu'en Afrique les besoins sont partout! Claqua Rosalie.

-Euh maman, ils ne sont pas nus quand même, il y a des écoles, des bus et des maisons, ce n'est pas l'idéal mais le leur n'est pas le tien.

-Ils vous ont fait perdre la tête, les trois-là?

-Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir les rencontrer maman, c'est ton droit, mais on a le devoir d'apprendre à les connaître, rétorqua Leah

-Quelqu'un sait comment les joindre? demanda Alice.

-Je dois parler avec Raph ce soir... avoua Seth légèrement rougissant.

-D'accord... dis-lui qu'on aimerait les rencontrer, en terrain neutre s'ils veulent, et quand ils peuvent je me débrouillerai pour venir... comme nous tous, en fait.

-Ok, je... je vais voir... ce que je peux faire...

-Hey mon grand, si ça pose un problème donne lui mon numéro personnel, qu'elle m'appelle ou Josepha ou Nelson.

-D'accord, je fais ça. A tout à l'heure, dit-il en tournant des talons et en filant à toute allure.

-C'EST CA L'AMOUREUX TRANSIT, FILE! Rit Sam

-ABRUTIIIII, fut le dernier mot de son cousin qui lui parvint.

Rosalie se trouvait dans une situation inconfortable. D'un côté, elle souhaitait rencontrer les trois nouveaux Cullen mais elle avait peur qu'on la prenne pour une girouette, elle était celle qui, avec Alice, avait été la plus virulente. Mais Edward était le frère d'Alice et elle venait de le perdre... Elle, elle ne perdait personne, Bella avait toujours refusé d'être son amie, elle n'aimait pas les fringues élégantes, préférant les converses, jeans, boots, sweets informes, casquettes et les blousons en cuir plutôt que les tailleurs et les chaussures de ville. Elle aimait aider à la soupe populaire alors que Rose préférait être populaire...

Et Edward était devenu comme elle.

En fait non, Bella lui avait permis de faire ce qui lui plaisait, il adorait bosser, travailler et donner du temps aux autres et avec Bella ça lui a été possible. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, ce qu'elle n'avait pas accepté, bêtement. Maintenant elle réalisait qu'elle était passée à côté de quelque chose de fabuleux, à côté de deux personnes merveilleuses qui ne s'étaient pas laissées arrêter dans leurs rêves par une fille superficielle et gâtée comme elle. Elle réalisait que Bella aurait pu lui apprendre beaucoup sur la vie. Elle avait cette chance maintenant avec leurs enfants... et elle le réalisa :

-D'accord je viendrais aussi. Je veux les connaître et non je ne veux pas les agresser, je veux juste apprendre à les connaître. Simplement.

-Et bien il va falloir trouver une grande place alors...

-L'aéroport proposent les cousins, c'est grand et on fera moins peur vu notre nombre, dit Sam.

-D'accord, valida Jasper, quand?

-Demain après-midi vers 17 heures?

-Ça marche pour... tous, confirma Jasper.

Les enfants finirent par tous partirent et laissèrent les grands pensifs. Jasper prit son portable et chercha un CD de photos du lycée. Emmett le rejoignit et ils regardèrent toutes les photos de leurs années du secondaire, Jasper en avait quelques unes, prises cachées, d'Edward et Bella, perdus dans leur conversation ou dans la contemplation de l'autre. Il ne fallait pas être très malin, (ils ne l'avaient pas été tous les quatre), pour voir qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble.

Alice les rejoignit avec un autre CD :

-C'est celui qu'Edward et Bella ont envoyé à Papa et Maman lors de leur première mission. Je pense que pour les autres, ils ont été détruits ou effacés par Edward après leur décès. Il y avait quelques vidéos cachées de leur travail, de leur complicité, Esmée et Carlisle avec des enfants, Bella qui racontait des histoires aux plus jeunes ou qui aidait une maman à réapprendre à faire la cuisine avec une seule main, de superbes paysages et tout à la fin un message d'Edward :

_Papa, maman, nous avons enfin réussi à mettre la main sur votre caméra et on vous laisse un petit souvenir. Voilà... Souvent dans les moments de doutes ou dans les nuits sans sommeil, je me demande avec Bella, si on a bien fait de poursuivre nos rêves, de perdre l'amour d'Emmett et Alice et l'amitié de Jasper... Si ça valait le coût? Est-ce que j'aurais dû faire les choses autrement, Est-ce que je me suis trompé? Mais quand je vois vos yeux briller de satisfaction devant ces enfants merveilleux, je me dis qu'après tout, si c'était à refaire, je referai pareil, sans rien changer, sauf peut-être leur dire que ce sont des idiots et qu'ils me manquent, qu'ils nous manquent, j'aurai aimé connaître mes neveux et mes nièces, j'aurai aimé qu'ils connaissent notre famille, nos enfants et tous ceux qui comptent. Mais la vie est ainsi faite, et je me réjouis, chaque matin qui m'est donné, de le passer avec Bella. Merci à vous pour votre soutien qui compte plus que tout. Je vous aime, nous vous aimons, merci pour tout._

Bella passa devant la caméra et se blottit dans les bras d'Edward et ajouta :

_Moi aussi je vous aime, merci de m'avoir permise d'avoir Edward. A bientôt en vidéo._

Et le film s'arrêta.

-Il... il... On lui a manqué, murmura Alice, moi qui pensais qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

-Il a toujours serré des dents, Alice. Rappelle-toi, quand tout le monde l'embêtait, à notre arrivé dans la nouvelle école. Il pleurait le soir dans son lit mais il ne disait rien de la journée, lui rappela Emmett.

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié cet épisode.

-Il n'a jamais perdu mon amitié, râla Jasper.

-Et comment aurait-il pu le savoir, on l'a snobé dès qu'il s'est épanoui avec Bella. On a méprisé sa petite amie car on pensait qu'elle ne s'intéressait qu'à son physique alors que ce n'était pas le cas, toutes les filles du bahut pouvaient le certifier, concéda Rosalie.

-Bon on fait quoi alors? demanda Emmett, impatient.

-On attend demain pour présenter nos excuses à nos neveux et nièces et surtout faire connaissance.

-Moi je dis que notre petit Seth a bien grandi et qu'il ne va pas tarder à voler de ses propres ailes, sourit Jasper.

-Mais enfin Jazz, il a déjà son appart et il mesure 1,80 mètre ! S'exclama Alice.

-Tu n'as pas vu combien ses yeux brillent au prénom de Seraphina? Ricana Rosalie.

-Nonnnnnn, tu crois?

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire devant sa mine déconfite, mais elle les rejoignit volontiers. Le sommeil fut difficile à trouver ce soir-là, et pour tout le monde. Seth et Raph passèrent une partie de la nuit à parler de tout et de rien, ils refirent le monde, les études de la jeune fille, et ils parlèrent du stage que le jeune homme attendait. Il espérait partir à l'étranger pour étudier l'habitat d'ailleurs. Mais il n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Le sommeil finit par les emmener au matin et le réveil vers midi, vidéo toujours en fonction, pour clore les bagages fut difficile. Ils avaient une fois de plus dormi sur leur bureau pour ne pas se pas éteindre leurs PC.

Les trois jeunes Cullen arrivèrent très tôt pour enregistrer leurs bagages et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Raph quand elle remarqua Seth appuyé contre un pilier, qui la regardait, ou plutôt qui l'admirait.

Elle s'arrêta net et elle craqua quand il lui fit un petit sourire:

-SETHHHHHHHH

-Raph... Seraphina... dit-il en la rattrapant quand elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Nan toi tu as le droit de m'appeler Raph, tu es le seul d'ailleurs, dit-elle dans son cou.

-D'accord, tu es encore plus jolie qu'en vidéo, dit le jeune homme rougissant.

-Euhhhh... Merci mais tu n'est pas mal non plus, sourit Raph

-Merci, puis en se tourna vers Nelson et Josepha, bonjour à vous deux.

-Salut à toi, répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Ok là, c'est flippant, rit-il, et comme ça, vous deux, vous êtes en couple?

-Oui depuis longtemps, Baba et Yaye étaient au courant et ça ne leur posait pas de soucis.

-Moi non plus, vous semblez heureux ensemble et c'est le principal.

-Et vous deux, dit Nelson en les désignant du doigt.

-Nous, nannn, c'est la première fois qu'on se voit aujourd'hui en chair et en os, dit Raph, mais... voilà quoi, finit-elle gênée.

-Hey regardez qui arrive en avance? Sourit Seth.

-Woww Yaye avait raison de dire vous étiez impressionnant tous ensemble, dit Jo.

Ce fut un peu la cohue des présentations : tout le monde voulait parler à tout le monde puis des petits groupes se firent, mais Jane finit par poser la question :

-Au fait, ça veut dire quoi Baba? et Yaye? et Oupa et Ouma? et puis le autres noms que vous vous donnez?

-Nos noms viennent des différents pays et des différentes langues qu'on a rencontré, dit Nelson.

-Baba c'est papa et Yaye c'est maman, Oupa et Ouma c'est grand-père et grand-mère et les autres c'est tonton et tata, je pense. Y'a du zoulou, du souali aussi et de l'afrikaaner, expliqua Seraphina.

-D'accord...

Seth, qui n'avait pas quitté son amie depuis leur rencontre, proposa de prendre un café à emporter pour tout le monde.

Ils passèrent plus de deux heures à parler de tout, mais en fait, pas trop de ceux qui n'étaient plus.

Ils parlèrent de l'avenir, se promettant de parler du passé plus tard.

Les grands s'excusèrent des mots et des gestes du passé, et tentèrent de se montrer dignes des absents.

-Si c'était à refaire, je ferais tellement de choses autrement, murmura Alice dans les bras de Jasper en regardant son fils avec Raph dans les bras.

-Si c'était à refaire, il ne faudrait rien changer... car tout serait différent, lui répliqua la jeune fille, son nez perdu dans le pull du jeune homme.

-Il faut accepter le passé et l'assumer pour regarder vers l'avenir, ajouta Josepha dans les bras de Nelson.

-Et se réjouir de pouvoir, à l'avenir faire mieux que par le passé, sourit Emmett avec Rosalie à son bras.

Tout le monde sourit à ses mots, convaincu du bien fondé de ces derniers.

Mais les bonnes choses avaient une fin et les jeunes Cullen sonnèrent la fin de la rencontre :

-On doit partir, dit Josepha.

-Déjà? s'attrista Alice.

-Oui on a avancé notre vol... au cas où ça se passerait mal, ajouta Nelson.

-Je suis désolée, souffla Seraphina.

-Je sais... mais je ne suis pas triste car JE VIENS AVEC TOI! cria Seth.

-QUOI? MAIS?

-JE vais faire mon stage avec toi, là-bas, c'est accepté depuis hier, j'ai appelé Jo qui m'a pris mon billet.

-Oh mon dieu, je t'aim... Euhhh, désolée, rougit la jeune fille mortifiée.

-Pas moi, dit Seth en lui soulevant le menton pour qu'ils puissent se regarder, moi aussi je t'aime sauf que je n'avais pas le droit de te le dire, pas ici... dans ton pays oui, mais là non... conclut-il en l'embrassant sur le coin de la bouche.

Ce sont les sifflements de l'assemblée qui les firent revenir sur terre, rouge écrevisse.

L'embarquement fut agité de rires, de larmes et surtout prometteur de nombreuses communications vidéo à venir, de beaucoup de voyages aussi pour les citadins et la joie de savoir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

L'avenir, tout le monde le voyait dans les yeux de Seth et Raph, amoureux et épris malgré leur différence d'âge. L'avenir était fait pour eux entre les cultures.

Faute d'une famille aimante et compréhensive, Edward et Bella en avaient créée une.

Et c'est elle qui réconciliait l'ancienne et la nouvelle donnant aux erreurs du passé le droit de créer du bonheur.

**Mon Dieu, Donne moi le courage de changer les choses que je peux changer, la sérénité d'accepter celle que je ne peux changer et la sagesse de distinguer entre les deux.**

**Marc Aurèle**

FIN


End file.
